Le Soleil
by AnnaBabbu
Summary: Anna es una eriza que tiene el poder de la electricidad, pero debido a su enorme cantidad de poder no es capaz de controlarlo. Consigue entrar en el trabajo de sus sueños: La revista 'Le Soleil', comenzando así su historia.


El frío contacto del agua sobre su piel le producía una enorme calma, una calma que necesitaba con urgencia. Estaba realmente nerviosa, mañana sería el día en que por fin entraría a trabajar en Le Soleil, era su sueño, ser periodista de la revista más famosa del reino. Sin embargo, su falta de confianza en ella misma hacía que le temblasen las piernas incluso al andar, por eso se había refugiado allí, lo único que dominaba perfectamente: nadar. Sacó la cabeza del agua, no por que quisiera hacerlo, si no por falta de oxígeno.

-Anna deberías salir del agua ya, tengo que cerrar la piscina, es muy tarde.

Aún en el agua, se volteó para ver que quien le hablaba era su entrenadora. Su nombre era Stella, una eriza de unos 20 años, de piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo y un cuerpo perfecto. Le sonreía dulcemente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Vas a coger un resfriado. ¡Llevas desde las cuatro aquí y son las diez de la noche! – Exclamó mientras observaba su reloj.

-Necesitaba relajarme un poco. – Con gran habilidad, y casi sin mirar, puesto que conocía aquella piscina como la palma de su mano, salió de un salto por las escalerillas.

-Entiendo que estés nerviosa por ser mañana tu primer día de trabajo, pero yo no puedo tener la piscina abierta durante una hora solo para que te relajes.

-No volverá a pasar. – Respondió sonriente mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza dejando caer su larga melena rubia. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían en la oscuridad del recinto con un brillo especial. Stella lo entendió al momento, aquella joven de 17 años no era una eriza peculiar.

Observó con cuidadoso detalle como Anna recogía sus cosas y las metía en su mochila para dirigirse a la ducha. No tuvo más remedio que concederle unos minutos más a la rubia para que se duchara y se pudiera quitar todo el cloro que llevaba encima. Stella suspiró, sumida en sus pensamientos paseaba con tranquilidad cerca del borde de la piscina. El reflejo de la luna sobre el agua le pareció una de las vistas más hermosas que nunca había visto. Cuando Anna terminó de ducharse, salió del recinto junto ella. Cerró la puerta con sus llaves y miró a la rubia con ternura.

-Mucha suerte mañana.

-Muchas gracias entrenadora Stella.

La eriza de pelaje blanco se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a su coche. Anna se quedó mirando el pequeño automóvil de color gris en el que se montaba su entrenadora hasta que las luces de los focos delanteros del coche la iluminaron y tuvo que apartar la mirada para no cegarse. Cuando volvió a mirar, ya se había marchado.

Se dirigió a un pequeño banco para ponerse sus patines a motor, unos modernos patines que apretando un botón del patín derecho encendía los pequeños motores de ambos zapatos para deslizarse a una velocidad vertiginosa. Después de todo no tenía otro medio para volver a su piso en pleno centro desde donde se encontraba, pues estaba en la zona oeste más alejada de la ciudad. La lejanía con respecto a la ciudad era tal, que incluso desde allí podía ver perfectamente las vallas electrificadas. Era un modo de proteger la ciudad. Desde hacía varios años, los siete reinos del continente Fire habían quedado sumidos en la catástrofe, unos horribles monstruos acechaban afuera de las ciudades principales. No es que Anna supiera mucho al respecto, apenas sabía que aquellos monstruos tenían la forma de sombras y aquel al que atacaran quedaba sumido en un profundo sueño maligno del que no se despertaría jamás, robaban su alma y corazón, el cuerpo comenzaba a coger un color grisáceo dejándolo como si una estatua de piedra se tratara y no tenía salvación.

Las ciudades se protegían con un amplificador de última tecnología que utilizaba el poder de las esmeraldas caos para espantar a aquellas criaturas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, solo podía proteger una zona limitada, por lo que los reinos quedaban encerrados en unas vallas electrificadas para que nadie pudiese salir y ser atacado por una sombra.

A pesar de esta escasa información pero suficiente, y de los cárteles de peligro para que nadie se acercase a la valla, una vez puesto los patines, Anna se acercó peligrosamente a la valla. No se atrevió a tocarla, aunque sabía que si lo hacía no le pasaría nada, ella misma era electricidad pura. Siempre se acercaba para poder ver el bosque que había algo más lejos. Sin embargo algo la asustó enormemente. Jamás había visto una sombra de verdad, y por primera vez en su vida, aunque siempre se había acercado a la valla, tenía en frente de ella una de esas horribles criaturas.

Aquel espectro de color negro se acercó a ella pero sin atravesar la valla. Anna quería gritar, salir corriendo de allí, pero el miedo pudo con ella, apenas podía moverse. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. En seguida, de la nada, comenzaron a salir más sombras. Siguió sin mover ni un solo músculo hasta que a lo lejos, una sombra del tamaño de una montaña apareció. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, y a pesar de no saber patinar, apretó el botón para encender los botones y salió disparada. No podía controlar por donde iba, pero no le importaba, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era alejarse de allí.

Escuchó como varios coches le pitaban por la autovía. No tardó mucho en llegar al enorme parque central de la ciudad. Al percatarse de ello, reaccionó. ¡Tenía que frenar o acabaría estampándose contra un muro! Necesitaba algo que la hiciera frenar. Vio a lo lejos una moto aparcada, quizás podría parar con ella. Sin embargo, dado a la gran velocidad que llevaba, a pesar de sujetar con fuerza la moto y chocar contra ella, salió volando hasta un estanque que había justo detrás. Cayó con fuerza contra el agua. Intentó salir pero sintió como el agua la empujaba hacia el fondo debido al tremendo impacto. La presión era demasiado fuerte, tragó agua y comenzó a asfixiarse. Dejó de luchar por salir a la superficie, cerró los ojos rendida. Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, notó como se iba hundiendo poco a poco hasta que algo la sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo y la sacaba del agua.

Sintió de nuevo el aire entrar en sus pulmones, tosió para dejar salir el agua que había tragado. Estaba con las rodillas hincadas sobre el suelo húmedo y apoyada con la mano izquierda. Miró su brazo derecho, una mano lo agarraba con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un erizo moreno de preciosos ojos dorados que seguía sin soltarla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su respiración aún era entrecortada. Él acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! – Gritó bastante enojado el moreno. Anna no entendía nada.

Soltó su brazo con mala gana y se tiró al estanque de cabeza. Anna sorprendida se levantó como pudo, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo aquel erizo? ¿Acaso no la había salvado para evitar que se ahogara? Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando lo vio salir a cuestas con la pesada moto. Dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el suelo lo que quedaba del aparato.

-No puede ser… ¡Está destrozada!

-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado… - Intentó interrumpir Anna.

-Mi preciada moto… apenas la había comprado hoy…

-Tampoco es para tanto… es solo una moto.

El moreno la miró furioso. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Anna.

-¿¡Sabes cuánto me ha costado!? ¡Llevó ahorrando toda mi vida! ¡Acababa de comprarla esta mañana para que una loca con patines a motor me la tire a un estanque!

-¡Iba a estrellarme! – La rubia comenzó a molestarse, durante unos momentos había pensado que aquel guapo erizo le había salvado la vida, que sería su héroe, pero lo único que le preocupaba era aquel cacharro. ¿Acaso no entendía que podía haber muerto estampada contra un muro o ahogada? ¡Menudo estúpido!

-Me da igual. Quiero que me compres una nueva.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Arréglala!

-Tal y como ha quedado, no tiene mucho arreglo. – Verdaderamente, había quedado totalmente destruida. – Son 10.000.000 rubíes.

-¿¡Qué!? – Ni en un millón de años podría conseguir tal cantidad de dinero. Tragó saliva. La mirada del moreno parecía que iba a atravesarla y quemarla desde su interior. Se quitó rápidamente los patines y salió corriendo lo más veloz que pudo. ¡Solo había sido un accidente!

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? – El chico comenzó a seguirla, sin embargo, un semáforo en rojo hizo que parara, y tras pasar un camión, la perdió de vista. – Esto no va a quedar así, me he quedado con tu cara.


End file.
